


Metal Meets Elemental

by Necrefare



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necrefare/pseuds/Necrefare
Summary: Gajeel Redfox had never been particularly interested in women. He liked some, Levy for instance, but in general he didn't really find many appealing. One day a battered girl from an unknown guild barges into Fairy Tail asking to join and she's everything Gajeel had ever wanted in a woman but someone else has an eye on her as well. Will he succeed in winning over her attentions or will his competition be too much?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've ever posted so please be gentle with me! Polite constructive criticism is very welcome! I'll try to post on this regularly! Wish me luck and thank you! Also, I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, I just adore them.

Chapter One: Enter Evalina  
It seemed like a normal warm spring day to Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail’s guild master. Natsu and Grey were at their usual routine of trying to prove who was stronger. Lucy and Juvia looked on, one with a look of exasperation and the other with admiration. Any minute now, one of the two would likely irritate Erza in some manner, causing her to knock some sense into them…for the time being. But all of this was going to change. Their relatively peaceful morning was about to be interrupted.  
The boys were in each other’s faces, Erza was standing nearby, about to pummel the two, when the door to Fairy Tail burst open. A green haired young lady, covered in bruises, scratches, and a few other injuries of varying degrees, some terrible and others superficial, made her way forward before pausing. Her cat-like shaped amber eyes took in the room and stopped when she spotted Makarov. She had noticed the situation but Makarov could tell that her goal was him. She was driven by some goal. She started shuffling forward again, this time heading directly for him. Makarov was a bit surprised that she was still standing, let alone walking as he took her injuries in more as she got closer. When the girl had gotten a bit too close, Mirajane walked from around the bar at the same time that Erza blocked the girl’s path.  
“Who are you and what is your purpose here,” Erza announced loudly. The girl was breathing heavily but took Erza’s visage in, as if she were ascertaining Erza’s strength or deciding if she were a friend or a foe.  
“My name is Evalina Ailsa…I would like to ask your Master if I could join the guild. That is all,” Evalina stated through gritted teeth. It was obvious that the pain was taking its toll on her. A few people in the crowd had begun to murmur.  
The phrase “Evalina ‘the Elemental’” was being passed around the room. Erza took the information in and glanced at Makarov. He had his head bowed, eyes closed. He was obviously thinking. He had heard of her before. She was a Take Over Magic user who took over the souls of Elementals. Elementals were a type of living lacrima of a sort. There were different kinds, some more powerful than others even within their own class. There were lightening, metal, earth, fire, water, air, and even other classes. But hearing her name made him wonder. He was certain she belonged to that guild but he needed to know more.  
“What of your injuries? Have you done something to warrant such violence,” Erza asked.  
“H-hai…I have. This is what happens when you leave the guild I used to belong to,” Evalina replied, she was now holding her side. A wound that had been bandaged had apparently begun to bleed again and had already bled through the bandage and her shirt.  
“Oh, and what guild would that be? A dark guild,” Erza asked.  
“N-nani?! No,” Evalina exclaimed, “But…I had a reason…for leaving.”  
“Master,” Erza asked, turning to Makarov. He knew he couldn’t let this child leave without either accepting her or at least treating her wounds. She was in pretty bad shape and there was the possibility of her dying if she left Fairy Tail untreated. But he sensed that she was telling the truth and he could feel her magic power level. She was strong, maybe of a level with Erza, maybe more, he didn’t know for certain. If her character proved good, then she’d make an excellent guild member.  
“Evalina, was it,” Makarov spoke.  
“H-hai, Makarov-sama,” Evalina answered, almost timidly.  
“I will allow you to join Fairy Tail but you must explain the details of your leaving the guild you were in. I have my own suspicions as to what guild you were in but I will need you to explain them to me. First however, I’m going to have Wendy and Mira look after you and tend to your wounds. Welcome to Fairy Tail,” Makarov announced, ending with a smile.  
The look of relief that washed over Evalina’s features made her look younger but it also made her look even more exhausted and hurt. Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes as a small smile spread across her mouth before she whispered an almost imperceptible “thank you.” She stood there looking at him for a moment, with those tears gathering in her eyes and that smile of gratefulness before she wavered and fell to the floor. Wendy and a few of the others rushed to her side.

 

Evalina awoke feeling sore and hungry but she felt relieved. She had achieved on of her goals, to become a member of Fairy Tail. She knew Fairy Tail had been one of the best guilds in the past but had lost its reputation about 7 years ago but was steadily returning to greatness. She wanted to help to make Fairy Tail great again. But that was only one of her goals. She sighed.  
“Oh good, you’re awake! You must be hungry,” Mirajane piped from across the room, startling Evalina. She carried a tray with her that she set on a small table to the side of the door.  
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Mira apologized.  
“Its fine, I just didn’t see you there… Can I ask you something,” Evalina asked.  
“Sure, go for it,” Mira stated happily.  
“How long was I out for? I feel like it was ages. I’m not very sore anymore but I’m a little dehydrated and really hungry,” Evalina asked. Her stomach then growled as if to prove her point. Mirajane chuckled at the sound.  
“You’ve only been out for a day. Wendy uses Sky Dragon Slayer magic and she can use it to heal people. She’s the smaller girl with dark blue hair and dark eyes,” Mirajane explained, “but here, let me give you this tray so you can eat.” She then went to the tray and brought it over to Rishima. Rishima began eating when Mira started talking to her.  
“You use Take Over magic, don’t you,” Mira asked.  
“Yeah…you do too, don’t you? Aren’t you the one they call the ‘She-Devil,’” Evalina asked.  
“Oh, that’s right, we haven’t properly been introduced. I’m Mirajane Strauss. But yes, I’m called the ‘She-Devil’ but I try not to use magic unless it’s an emergency,” Mirajane explained.  
“I’m Evalina ‘the Elemental’ Ailsa. And, that’s a shame. Beating you was one of my goals *chuckle* but that’s okay. There are plenty of other strong people in the guild and I wouldn’t want to pressure you to use magic if you don’t want to,” Evalina expressed.  
“Why do they call you the ‘Elemental,’” Mira asked.  
“Because I take over the souls of Elementals. It’s a bit different than the souls that you take over but the principle is essentially the same,” Evalina explained with a proud smile.  
“I’ve never heard of someone using Elemental souls before,” Mira stated, slightly confused.  
“Me either, to be honest. I don’t know my parents so I’m not sure if it’s an inherited trait or if I’m wholly unique,” Evalina explained. She gave Mira a beaming grin but beneath that Mirajane could tell that not knowing her parents bothered her. She decided not to say anything about it though, it was obviously something private.  
“I bet it’s unique but I could see if Levy, Lucy or Master know anything about it,” Mirajane answered with a hopeful smile.  
“Really? That’s be great,” Evalina exclaimed. She had finished her meal too. She gathered her dishes and got up out of bed with a groan.  
“You shouldn’t be out of bed yet, Eva-chan,” Mira exclaimed.  
“I’ll be fine! I’ve been in worse shape before,” Evalina stated while chuckling, “This is weird though. Having someone to watch out for you. Not many in my old guild would have even bothered with me.”  
“That’s terrible. Sounds like you should have left ages ago,” Mira expressed.  
“I wasn’t strong enough yet but I would have if I could have,” Evalina explained, “Do you know where my pack is? I’d like to change into fresh clothing and talk to Master Makarov.”  
“I think Kinana put your pack in a spare room upstairs. I’ll bring you some clothes and then show you to your room before you meet with Master,” Mirajane stated with a happy grin, “Just don’t push yourself too much over the next few days! I’m glad you joined Fairy Tail!”  
“Thanks, Mira-chan,” Evalina mumbled with an embarrassed smile.  
A few minutes later, Mirajane came back with a fresh set of clothing. Rishima changed and then they went off to Evalina’s room and then to talk to Makarov.

 

Gajeel hadn’t been at Fairy Tail when Evalina had burst into the guild hall and expressed her desire to join. He didn’t know about her injuries either. So when he saw the new recruit that Mirajane was following around, he didn’t pay much attention to her. Natsu was eager to take her on in a duel but Gajeel didn’t understand why. That is, until someone let him know who she was. He had heard incredible tales about her, all were mostly bloated rumors that had been skewed to the point of falsehood (not to say that she wasn’t strong, just that she hadn’t “taken on a dragon and won” when she’d never seen a dragon in her life) but he didn’t know that. He couldn’t wait to test his skills against her.  
She had just come out of a backroom where she had been talking to Makarov when he saw his opportunity. He took in her figure. She was shorter than Erza but taller than Ever and Mira and most of the other girls. She was wearing weird clothes too. Her light pink shirt cut off at her waist and showed off her trim (but not scrawny) waist and stomach. The sleeves were long and hung past her hands on one side of the sleeves and turned into points. Her white skirt was weird too because it was held together by a weird metal belt that pulled the cloth together and through a metal clasp to hang down in front of her legs. Her shoes were natural tone sandal-like heels that had ribbons that wrapped around her legs until they reached the middle of her upper calves. But that wasn’t what he considered the weirdest. She had pale skin, like that of someone standing under moonlight. But her eyes were the brightest amber that he had ever seen and looked like they glowed. Her hair too was unusual. It was a green color and straight like Bisca’s except she kept it pulled up into a ponytail that hung to the middle of her thighs. He had stood up when Natsu yelled the Elemental’s name. Natsu ran forward and started going on about challenging her, knocking Gajeel’s chances of fighting her out of the water for the time being. Mirajane was introducing her to everyone but when she got to Natsu…  
“Evalina, I challenge you to a fight,” Natsu yelled.  
“Aye,” yelled Happy. Evalina turned pink in the face before sputtering a bit and grabbing Happy out of the air and hugging him like a stuffed animal.  
“He’s soooo cute AND he can talk,” Evalina yelled happily. Happy appeared to be stunned.  
“Who’s a cute little neko-chan,” she muttered to him while rubbing her face on Happy’s.  
“I’m not a cat, I’m an Exceed and so is Charle and Lily,” Happy announced.  
“An Exceed? Hmm…I’ve heard of your kind before! Where can I find one of you to be my partner,” she screeched excitedly. She looked like a child on Christmas morning. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, pink face, and a huge smile. Gajeel thought it was actually kinda cute. Natsu was getting irritated however.  
“Hey! I challenged you to a fight,” he bellowed.  
“Natsu, she’s just woken up from healing. She’s injured,” Mirajane expressed. Lucy was seen smacking her face with her hand.  
“It’s okay, Mirajane. I NEVER back down from a fight. I have some weird sort of pride about it,” Evalina explained, “Come at me, Natsu-chan.” She put Happy down on a table before preparing to fight. She was standing bent at the knees, feet apart, with her hands in an attack position.  
“If you plan on fighting it out, could you do it later? Natsu, we have a job to get to,” Lucy admonished.   
“Oh…yeah, I forgot. Sorry, Lucy,” Natsu expressed while rubbing the back of his head, “Maybe next time, Evalina!”  
“Until then, Natsu,” Evalina answered with a grin, “I look forward to it.”  
Mira jane then began her introductions again but when she got to Gajeel, he couldn’t really explain why but he couldn’t talk normally.  
“This is Gajeel and his partner, Panther Lily,” Mira announced.  
“Hello, Gajeel and Panther Lily,” Evalina answered. Lily was a bit nervous because Evalina was looking at him in the same way she had been looking at Happy, as if she wanted to stow him away and keep him.  
“Say, Mira, Gajeel, where do you get an Exceed if you want one,” Rishima asked. Lily was the one who answered.  
“You can’t just pick one out and keep it. Happy was hatched by Natsu and Lisanna. Charle was hatched by Wendy. I was born in Edolas but was pulled to this land along with all the other Exceeds and became Gajeel’s partner by choice. We aren’t pets, you know,” he informed. Mira, having found that this was a good place to let Evalina mingle, had left to go help tend the bar since Evalina seemed utterly enraptured by the talking cat.  
“Oh…sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude or anything but I am curious about your kind. I’ve seen them here and there through my travels, some were in small groups and others were typically travelling with a human partner. I just thought it was in like a pet-like manner, I didn’t realize it was different. Could you tell me more? About your world and your kind,” Evalina asked, taking a seat at the table with Gajeel and Lily. Lily went on to explain the situation on Edolas and how Happy, Charle and other Exceed children had come to be in Earth Land. Gajeel continued to watch and didn’t add in any commentary which others noticed. They also noticed how he stared at her.  
Most people in the guild had thought that he and Levy were developing a relationship but no one realized that it was actually closer to a familial relationship between a brother and sister rather than romantic. But the way he was staring at Evalina was like he was seeing a woman for the first time in his life. But what no one else knew was that someone else would take notice of her as well.  
~~~~~~~~~The Next Day!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evalina and Lisanna had gone out to pick up groceries for the guild and to do some sight-seeing and exploring. Lisanna was showing Evalina all of Magnolia and Evalina was loving it. They had explored various living areas, per Evalina’s request. She was scoping for a house but was coming up empty. Everything was centered around Magnolia’s noisy town square and Evalina wanted something a little more rustic and quiet. Nothing had met her standards so far but she had plenty of time. She needed to save up to rent or purchase a home anyway.   
Lisanna was also introducing her to guild members as well. They had bumped into Bisca, Al, and their daughter Asuka earlier and Asuka immediately took to Evalina. The small family finally managed to go along their day after Evalina promised to read Asuka a story the next time she saw her.  
“You’re good with children, Eva-chan,” Lisanna commented teasingly.  
“Hmm...I’ve never thought about it like that! I just like kids. They have so much curiosity and some of the smallest things provide them with so much wonder. I try to keep myself in that sort of mindset. It’s a terrible thing to lose. The world is a harsh place though,” Evalina pondered aloud. Lisanna looked at her a bit dumbfounded before smiling and agreeing.   
It was during this sentence that Laxus made his way around the corner. All he saw was an attractive woman, approximately the same age as himself or a bit younger talking with Lisanna. The woman had on a strange mix of attire but she pulled it off. Plus, the white and lilac colors of her clothing accentuated her green hair and her amber eyes. Most women didn’t attract his eye. He tended to ignore them for one reason or another even if they were pretty but this woman caught his attention instantly.  
She was talking with Lisanna, looking up at the sky before turning back to Lisanna with a smile. He then watched as Lisanna smiled back before grasping the mystery woman’s hand and walking in his direction. As the pair came closer, he noticed that the woman had bandages in places, along her ribs, on one thigh, on her left arm, and some small scratches that didn’t require bandages. She was very likely a wizard and one of some report if she had withstood that much damage. His intrigue piqued even higher. As they got closer, Lisanna noticed him and waved for him to come over.  
“Hey, Laxus, this is Evalina Ailsa. She joined the guild a couple of days ago. Evalina, this is Laxus Dreyar,” Lisanna introduced. She then leaned over and whispered, “He’s the Master’s grandson.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Laxus,” Evalina stated with a smile. She then held her hand out to shake his. He actually took her offer instead of leaving his hands in his pockets. However, rather than be a gentleman or trying to get to know her first….  
“How about I pick you up tomorrow for dinner,” Laxus asked, flatly while giving her a rather winsome smile. Evalina was flattered but she didn’t know him at all and this was rather brusque. Lisanna was standing looking from one to the other with a shocked look on her face.  
“Um…I don’t know you well enough to just go out with you so I’m going to have to say no. For the time being anyway,” Evalina answered with a polite smile. His attitude, the cocky smile combined with the overly forthright question made her believe he was probably the player type. She didn’t want to be involved with someone like that. Her response didn’t have the intended effect though. Laxus gave her an even larger smile before departing.   
“Is he always this…intense,” Evalina asked Lisanna once Laxus was out of earshot.  
“Um, yeah, pretty much but he doesn’t usually ask girls out. They tend to go to him,” Lisanna replied with an embarrassed smile. Evalina rolled her eyes. This just confirmed that she thought he was a player type of person. Definitely not someone I wanna date, she thought to herself.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, why did you turn him down,” Lisanna asked.  
“I could smell his attitude rolling off of him. He’s got an ego and something about him told me he’s the type to go after girls only to toss them aside when he gets bored. That’s not something I would ever want to deal with and I’m here to work for the guild and become as strong as I can be, not to date,” Evalina told her. She smiled at the end to let Lisanna know that the question had not bothered her at all.   
“Yeah, I can see that. He’s better than he used to be though. He was worse when he was younger,” Lisanna told her with a giggle.  
“Worse?! How could he be worse,” Evalina exclaimed. The two young women had continued walking around and had long since left the busy section of town. They were in the outskirts where trees and farms were more prevalent than people. The area was near to where Happy and Natsu lived. Evalina had just started laughing at Lisanna’s reply when the house before her caught her eye. This was to be her house! It was perfect. Eyes shining, she caught sight of the “For Rent” sign on the overgrown lawn. Lisanna caught sight of what had captivated her friend and realized that Evalina had found a goal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evalina had just come from her first job. It was relatively easy. A rich nobleman needed someone to retrieve an item from some bandits. She finished the job and got paid handsomely. She had just walked into the guild hall to tell Mirajane and Lisanna that the job had gone well and to get a bite to eat when Natsu launched himself at her. He had screamed something about fighting her but she had reacted on instinct and kicked him in the gut as he flew at her. Her kick threw him into the back wall of the building where he momentarily was stuck before sliding down. Realizing what she had done and ignoring the laughs and Happy’s comment about Natsu’s instant defeat, she ran over to him.  
“Natsu-chan, are you okay? I didn’t mean to kick you so hard. I just reacted,” Evalina asked while trying to figure out if he was hurt.  
“I’m fine but I’m challenging you to a real fight,” Natsu burst out, reenergized already. Evaline sighed. Natsu had challenged her every day and so far she had managed to get out of it. She was afraid she’d end up hurting him. A lot of the others had asked to spar with her including Erza, Panther Lily, and even Lisanna but she hadn’t gone all out because of her injuries. No one had let her go all out yet and she didn’t want to injure herself further. But she didn’t see a way out of it this time. She was better and Natsu was adamant.  
“Fine, Natsu. We can have your match. How about tomorrow afternoon,” she asked.  
“Alright,” Natsu yelled happily. Little did she know that it would turn into an event borderline like that of a carnival or festival. She had stood up and walked away from Natsu with her arms crossed and a frown when she looked up and caught eyes with Gajeel. The tall black haired man intrigued her. She had heard things about him. He used to belong to a dark guild but when Fairy Tail had beaten that guild, Juvia and himself had eventually joined Fairy Tail. He used Iron Dragon Slayer magic and would likely be nominated to become an S class wizard. He was strong, stubborn, and borderline rude but yet at the same time he cared for his friends and guild mates, treated others equally, and was very reliable. She had also noticed that he and Natsu tended to challenge the same people, such as Gildarts. But yet, Gajeel had yet to challenge her. She didn’t know why but this bothered her. Did he think she wasn’t worthy to fight? Was it because she was a girl? He didn’t seem keen on fighting women. Or was it because he was already involved with someone? Levy maybe?   
She kept her eyes locked onto his, amber and red gazes melding together. She sat at the table across from his and continued to stare. Kinana came by her table and asked her if she wanted anything and she ordered a strong drink. And so, she sat with her drink, ignoring the shouts and fights going on around her. She continued to pin Gajeel down with her glare that even some of the others had started to notice.  
She watched as someone leaned over and asked Gajeel if he had pissed her off somehow. He tore his gaze away from hers to look at the person incredulously.  
“I didn’t do anythin’ to her,” he yelled while grabbing the person’s shirt front. He then stomped out dramatically, mumbling something about not needing to put up with stuff like this. Evalina rubbed her head. Thinking about what his problem was combined with the noise of the guild hall had given her a headache. She rose from her chair, paid for her sake, and went to her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evalina had prepared for her fight with Natsu. They had decided to have the fight in the park where Laxus and Natsu had had a fight previously. She showed up at the park an hour or so earlier to get a feel for the environment but came face to face with a huge crowd of people. Various people were placing bets on who would win or who would lose, others were enjoying the festivities (like playing carnival games, purchasing food, or window shopping). There was even a reporter for Sorcerer Magazine who wanted to interview and photograph her. She also spotted a stage but paid little attention to it.  
She had agreed to the interview and was answering the guy’s questions when she heard some very poor singing going on at the stage. She looked up to see Gajeel. He was dressed in a white suit, wide brimmed hat, and holding a weird looking guitar. But it was his singing that drew the most attention. His voice itself wasn’t terrible. It was the lack of real lyrics and…well, talent that was the real problem. Her attention had been completely removed from the Sorcerer Magazine guy. Once the words “Shooby Do Bop” left Gajeel’s mouth, Evalina couldn’t suppress her laughter anymore. She burst into a fit of laughter that was so strong that she scared Jason, the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine man, she started crying, and her ribs were hurting. It was all too funny and absolutely precious. His singing was childlike and happy and she just couldn’t believe it.  
Her enjoyment was cut short however when Natsu arrived and demanded that they get on with the fight. She conceded and got into position.  
“Natsu, I refuse to go easy on you,” Evalina announced. There was a growing crowd around them which caused her some concern. His defeat was immediate and painful.  
~~~~~A Few Weeks Later (SpongeBob Narrator’s Voice)~~~~~  
Evalina had been very busy since she had first joined Fairy Tail. Her reason for doing so was to prove herself as a worthy member and to earn enough to pay rent on the room she had been staying in and so she could purchase her own little home. She had found a perfect cottage just outside of town. It was kind of big for her but something about it called to her. It was a five-bedroom cottage. Three of the rooms were upstairs but the Master bedroom and another room were on the main floor. It also had a cellar but she wasn’t sure how to use it yet. The cottage was made of mixed stones on the outside with a pale yellow tiled roof. The rounded door was made of a deep colored wood and had a tiny window near the top. Each of the windows had a flower box with little wildflowers growing in them. It was her dream house and the rent on it was less than what Lucy paid for her apartment (mostly because it was too far from the main part of town and Lucy’s apartment was only a few blocks from the town square and it was in disrepair).  
And so to afford the property, she had started by working at the bar and then going on small local jobs here and there until her injuries were fully healed. She now had a ton of Jewel saved up. She had contacted the owner of the cottage previously as well and wanted to speak to him today about buying the place rather than renting.  
She walked down stairs into the guild hall and was meant by a wave of smiling faces and kindly greetings and one bored looking Gajeel. This is what a guild is supposed to be like she thought to herself. Gajeel still didn’t talk to her much even though he did seem to talk to a lot of the other guild members but she didn’t know why. She just attributed it to him being shy even though that really didn’t seem like him since he was utterly unafraid of singing in front of a crowd. She had her bag with her and was headed for the door when Mira approached her.  
“Hey, Mira-nee,” Evalina greeted, smiling. Mirajane and the Strauss siblings had pretty much taken Evalina in as one of their own despite her not actually being related. Everyone thought it was because of her magic type but in reality it was because Mirajane had taken a liking to her and felt bad for her. Evalina was an orphan and Mira and her brother and sister had taken her in because of that and because she was a kind person.  
“Good morning, Eva-chan! What are you up to,” Mirajane asked cheerfully.  
“Gotta meet with the owner of that cottage I’ve been looking at! I think I finally saved up enough to convince the owner to let me buy it! I’m excited! I know it needs a lot of work but it calls to me,” Evalina exclaimed excitedly. Behind them a few of the guys moaned their despair at Evalina’s leaving the dormitory.  
“Would you like for me to come with you,” Mirajane asked.  
“I think I’m going to ask Gajeel to come with me. He doesn’t talk to me much so maybe spending some time with him will fix that. Of course, Lily can come with me too! Maybe we can go get food or go hang out after my meeting,” Evalina pondered. Mirajane looked at her with what was supposed to be an understanding look.  
“What’s that look for,” Evalina asked.  
“Oh, you know…. you like him,” Mira taunted. Evalina went red in the face.  
“It’s not like that at all! I just don’t like how he doesn’t talk to me! I’ve heard stories about how he and Natsu challenge people all the time! Natsu is the only one who has challenged me and I don’t understand why Gajeel hasn’t. He and Natsu seem to challenge the same people consistently,” Evalina explained. She was not about to admit that she did find him attractive however.  
“So…you want him to challenge you,” Mirajane asked, confused.  
“Not necessarily but I’d rather be acknowledged instead of being gawked at as if I just said something surprising,” Evalina expressed.  
“Ah, I see,” Mira answered with a smile, “Good luck then!” Mirajane was worried about Evalina. Most guild members had partners or a team that they performed jobs with but not Evalina. She had remained alone in her time in Fairy Tail. It wasn’t due to a lack of friends though. Everyone it seemed liked her, there just weren’t many people who weren’t in a group of their own already. Maybe this was her opportunity to form a team and make a friend.  
“Thanks, Onee-san,” Evalina exclaimed before heading off to face her quarry.  
“Gajeel, wanna come with me? It’s not for a job or anything but I can pay you,” she told him. He glanced in her direction and his face changed from one of boredom to intrigue. He lifted his head from the table and appeared to be pondering his options.  
“Sure, I’m bored anyway,” he answered before getting up to follow her. She was surprised at how easily he decided to come with her. Maybe he is finally warming up to me she thought to herself.


End file.
